An Act of Kindness
by califkylie
Summary: Please review! I'm begging you... No one was supposed to show her any kindness. But what would happen if she came across a girl who did?
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 1/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe battle was over and Mirana had her crown once again. With pride, she walked up to her older sister, Iracebeth. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"I ban you to the outskirts of Underland. No one is to speak a word to you or show you any kindness." Iracebeth was used to never being shown kindness, but it still broke her deep down, yet she kept a straight face. "That goes for you too Stayne." Mirana continued. Stayne stopped dead in his tracks. "Please, your Majesty, I would rather die than be forever stuck with her! Kill me, please!" Mirana felt a slight twinge of pity, but his crimes were as equal as her sister's, so she said, "But I don't owe you a kindness."/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe summoned a pair of handcuffs and linked Stayne and Iracebeth together. With anger etched upon his face, Stayne drew out a dagger and aimed it at Iracebeth's heart. The Hatter took a pin and threw it at Stayne, causing him to drop the dagger./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"He tried to kill me!" rang from Iracebeth's mouth as they were pushed into the outskirts from the center of Underland./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongA/N: This is basically just a recap of the movie's ending, but more will happen soon, I promise!/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 2/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong(Skipping ahead 4 days)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIracebeth sat on a tree stump in the middle of the woods, alone. Stayne had gotten his wish late the night before. He hated being trapped with Iracebeth, so, not having his dagger anymore to put him easily out of his misery, he starved himself to death. Iracebeth had enough sense in her to eat the non-poisonous berries she encountered while walking. When Stayne died, Iracebeth found the sharpest rock around and broke the handcuffs. She didn't want to bury him; she wanted to let him rot on the ground. All the love she once had for him had gone when he had tried to kill her. But she buried him anyway. She didn't want to come across his body while she was walking. Finally getting off of the stump, Iracebeth decided to take a small walk out of the woods. She had only walked for a few minutes when, suddenly, she heard a voice. "Hey!" it called out. Iracebeth looked around and saw a small house, and a girl looking out the window. "Who the hell is that, and what could she possibly want?" Iracebeth thought to herself. She started walking towards the house, against her better judgement. "Were you talking to me?" she snapped. "Yeah." the girl said. "I saw you walking alone. I was just gonna ask if you needed anything." "I'll have you know, I'm actually quite good at being alone. Thanks." Iracebeth said, turning away. "So am I." the girl said. Iracebeth turned to face her again. She didn't think anyone could be as lonely as she was. "Really?" Iracebeth asked. "How so?" "Well, I don't really have a lot of friends, and even my own mom doesn't spend time with me." replied the girl, sadly. Iracebeth thought about their loneliness and said, "Well, I guess we could both use some company." The girl's face lit up as she helped Iracebeth through the window. They both felt as if they might finally have a friend./strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 3/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThe girl's name was Olivia. She had bright blue eyes and red hair, which Iracebeth liked. She was the nicest girl you'd ever want to meet and she overlooked people's physical flaws. For instance, she didn't point out Iracebeth's head, though she kind of wanted to, because she knew there must be a story to go with it. The two started talking more, and before she knew it, Iracebeth had told Olivia everything about her life, from the tart incident with her and Mirana, about Mirana getting crowned instead of her, and the rest of her misfortunes along the way. Olivia could see that Iracebeth was tearing up, so she tried to change the subject. "So, what's your name?" Olivia asked her, since she left that part out of her story. "Iracebeth." she answered. God, how she hated her name. "Iracebeth." Olivia repeated, deciding. "I like it." she said, smiling. "Ok. I might like my name after all." Iracebeth thought to herself. "Can I call you Racie for short?" Olivia asked. Iracebeth thought back to when Mirana used to call her that. She would love to have someone call her that again. "Sure you can." she answered. "What's your name, by the way?" "Olivia." "I like your name too." Iracebeth told her. "Thanks!" Olivia answered, and giggled. It was getting dark and Iracebeth was tired from her day. Olivia noticed and said, "I'll go get an extra pillow for you." She went to her closet and took out a fuzzy, black pillow. She put it on the bed and pulled the covers back. "You can sleep on this side." she said, pointing to the left side and getting in on the right. Iracebeth smiled and got in the bed. "Thank you." she said. "Your welcome." Olivia said. "Goodnight Racie." "Goodnight Olivia."/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **When Olivia woke up the next morning, Iracebeth was still asleep. "I'll go ahead and make breakfast anyway." Olivia thought. She went to the kitchen and got two bowls from the cupboard, then she got out some oatmeal mix. She made peach for herself and strawberry for Iracebeth. Olivia just thought she looked like someone that would like strawberries.**

 **She picked up the bowls and slowly made her way back to the room. Iracebeth was waking up by the time Olivia got back. "Good morning!" Olivia said. "I made breakfast." She handed a bowl Iracebeth, who was now sitting up. "Thanks." she said, then started eating. "How did you know I like strawberries?" she asked. Olivia smiled. "Lucky guess." she said.**

 **When they finished eating, Olivia just put the bowls on her nightstand. "I'll take them to the kitchen later." she said. "Wanna take a walk?" Iracebeth didn't really want to go back into the forest. She hadn't told Olivia about Stayne. "I'll go on the walk, but it won't be a long one." she told herself. "Sure." she said, aloud. Olivia walked to the open window and climbed out. "I use the window so I don't bother my mom by using the front door." she explained. " Her mom must be a real bitch." Iracebeth thought to herself. She just smiled at Olivia and followed her out the window.**

 **They weren't very far into the woods when they heard a soft, faint "meow". Olivia walked up to a bush and moved the leaves around. Inside, she found a small, orange kitten that was stuck. "Aw." she said. "Racie, can you help me?" Iracebeth walked over to Olivia and asked what she could do. "Just hold the leaves apart so I can get him out." Iracebeth did what she was told and Olivia freed the kitten.**

 **Olivia looked at her and Iracebeth's hair, then at the kitten's reddish- orange fur. "Man, a few more gingers and we'd be a family of Weasley's." she joked. Iracebeth didn't get it, but she didn't mind and laughed anyway. "It must be a joke between non-Underlandians." she thought. "I'm going to name him Fred." Olivia stated firmly, as the kitten purred in her arms.**

 **They headed back to the house and made the cat a bed. Soon, it was 9:00 and they both started getting ready for bed. Fred curled up in his, and Iracebeth and Olivia got in theirs. They said goodnight, Fred meowed, and they all fell asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **(in Mirana's castle)**

 **Mirana sat on her throne with a vacant expression on her face. "Are you ok, your majesty?" a member of her staff asked.**

 **"Yes, I'm fine." Mirana answered, standing up. She walked to her bedroom, which was decorated in all white except for purple curtains and a black rug.**

 **She opened a drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a silver plated mirror. She had a feeling she would win the battle and have to banish her sister, so she told the Hatter to put a potion in her drink when he was in her castle as a slave, making hats.**

 **The potion allowed Mirana to see Iracebeth's feelings and location through the mirror at any time of the day.**

 **(A/N: Wow Mirana. Stalk much?) First, the mirror showed that Iracebeth was mad, then sad, then, surprisingly, happy. It also said that she was in a house at the edge of the woods.**

 **Mirana was very confused about all of this. She grabbed her flowing white cloak and hurried out of her room. "Where are you going, your majesty?" a servant asked. "Just a little trip. I should be back tomorrow." Mirana said, heading out. (3 hours later)**

 **Mirana had finally arrived, by foot, to the small patch of woods where the house resided.**

 **The window was open and she could see her sister having a conversation with someone else and laughing. Mirana looked closer. That "someone else" was but a child.**

 **"How is this possible?" Mirana thought to herself. Iracebeth had a dislike for children since her accident when she was just a child herself. She hated them, she said, because they looked "normal". Mirana caught herself smiling at the sight. "Ok. No more waiting around." she said, approaching the window.**

 **Iracebeth looked up, surprised. Olivia took up a defensive stance, ready to protect her friend if the need arose. Then, she recognized Mirana from Iracebeth's description in her stories and eased up.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Iracebeth asked. Slowly, she told Iracebeth about the mirror and said, "I was worried about you."**

 **"No, you weren't! You don't care about me!" Iracebeth yelled, sobbing. Olivia pulled her into a tight hug. "Racie..." Mirana started. "Don't 'Racie' me!" If you cared, you wouldn't have banished me to the middle of nowhere!" Olivia winced and pulled away. "But... then you never would've met me." she said.**

 **"That's not what I meant!" Iracebeth screamed. Olivia's eyes widened and she took a few steps back. Mirana didn't look surprised. This was what she was used to. "I'm sorry... I'm not mad at you. I promise." Iracebeth says, holding open her arms. Olivia gives a small smile and hugs her friend once again.**

 _ **Now**_ **Mirana was surprised. Maybe this girl had changed her sister a little. "Racie." Mirana tried again. "Please listen to me." Olivia nodded her approval.**

 **"Fine, what do you want?" "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. And I admit that banishing you was a horrible thing to do. And I would love it**

 **if you would come back to the castle with me." She looked at her sister hopefully. Iracebeth considered Mirana's offer. "Ok. I'll come back." Mirana climbed through the window and embraced her sister. Olivia was happy for Iracebeth, yet very sad because she would be alone when she left. Mirana noticed**

 **Olivia's change in expression and added, "You can come too, if you'd like." Olivia looked at Iracebeth, then at her bedroom door. "As much as I would love to, I will have to think about it a bit." They understood and smiled at her. "Would you both stay here with me tonight?" Olivia asked. Iracebeth answered,**

 **"Of course we will." She turned to Mirana. "We share her bed, so it looks like it's the floor for you." They all laughed.**

 **"Fine with me." Mirana said, grabbing pillows and blankets for her 'bed'. Olivia and Iracebeth got into their bed and the three talked and laughed for hours before they eventually fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Mirana were awake by 8:00 A.M. Iracebeth was still asleep. "She sleeps for a long time." Olivia said.

"Yeah... she's been through a lot." "I know. She's told me..." Olivia answered, looking into Mirana's eyes.

"Look, I was a child. All children lie. They just.. don't have the same consequences." she said, feeling guilty.

Olivia sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You seem to feel bad enough." Mirana just smiled. One hour later,

Iracebeth woke up and joined them. "Have you thought about it yet?" she asked Olivia. "I have actually. And my answer

is... yes! I will go with you." Iracebeth's face lit up and Mirana grinned. "Wait." Olivia said, walking to the other side of her bed.

Mirana saw her pick up something orange and fluffy. "Can Fred come too?" she asked. "Sure." Mirana answered. "I'm sure he will get along great

with Chessur." Olivia looked confused. Who was this 'Chessur' that Mirana was talking about?

"I'll have to introduce you to everyone when we get there." Mirana said. "Well, why can't I introduce her?" Iracebeth asked her sister.

"They don't know you're coming back, obviously." she said. "And they probably still don't... trust you yet." she finished, trying to pick her words right, and failing.

"I see." Iracebeth said, saddened. Olivia wanted to cheer her up. "Hey, do you want to help me pack?" she asked. "I'd love too." Iracebeth answered.

"Great! 'Cause we have to fill all of these." Olivia said, grabbing two duffel bags and a suitcase from her closet. Iracebeth looked at all the packing equipment and sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked, sarcastically, and smirked. Olivia laughed. Her plan had worked; Iracebeth was happy again. "Ok, so, clothes go in this bag.

Just go to my closet and get a lot of pants and shirts, and maybe a few dresses. I'll get everything else." Iracebeth headed to the closet and Olivia opened her dresser drawers and pied her

undergarments into the other bag. Then, she opened her suitcase for her assorted items like stuffed animals, journals, books, and jewelry. Iracebeth came back with the clothes filled bag.

Everything was packed and they were ready to go. But they forgot one key element. "What will your mom say?" Iracebeth asked. "She won't care. Trust me. She's told me

to leave many times before." "Oh." Mirana said. "Well then, that's settled I guess."

The three of them each grabbed a bag or suitcase and Olivia scooped up Fred with her free hand. They walked out the door to be faced with scorching heat. They knew it woud be a long three hours. They were in the middle of the woods (Almost halfway to the castle) when Iracebeth started to complain. "It's too hot!" she groaned.

"Come on, Racie. We're halfway there." Mirana sighed. Olivia jumped in, taking Iracebeth's side. "It's ok, Racie. There's a log over there. We can rest up a bit."

Iracebeth thanked Olivia and smiled. At least she finally had someone on her side. They reached the log and sat down, stretching their legs out in front of them.

About 5 inches away was a large mound of dirt piled up and surrounded by leaves. "That looks fun to play in." Olivia said, walking over to the dirt.

Mirana giggled at Olivia's playfulness, but shuddered at the dirt. All her life, Mirana had been a rather clean person. It was Iraceebth that liked dirt and kept ant farms and such.

Mirana looked over at her sister, who had a blank expression on her face. She was also looking in Olivia's direction. Mirana chose not to disturb her, but she did wonder what

was going on inside her mind at the moment. "is that where I buried Stayne?" Iracebeth wondered, worried. "No, I buried him over there." she thought, looking to the right.

She couldn't remember. There were too many dirt mounds in this are of the woods. Iracebeth's fear was realized when she heard a small scream coming from Olivia's mouth.

While digging, Olivia had uncovered Stayne's already rotting skull, complete with his eye patch. Mirana was stunned.

"Racie. Is thst...?" she trailed off, breathless. Olivia faced Iracebeth now. "Racie... you killed someone?" Iracebeth felt a mixture of emotions. "I didn't kill him!" she shouted,

obviously upset about what she had just heard. Olivia went up to Iracebeth and put a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked at the ground instead of Olivia.

"Hey, look at me." Olivia started, taking iracebeth's face in her hands and turning it in her direction. Iracebeth's eyes were shining with tears. "I'm sorry I accused you of something like that.

When Mirana addressed you about him, the thought just came into my head, ok? I know you didn't do it, and I'm really sorry."

Iracebeth just nodded and hugged Olivia. Mirana was sitting on the log again, waiting for them to come back over. When they did, she asked, "What happened?'

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Iracebeth answered. Olivia went back to the dirt mound and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Mirana asked. "Trying to cover him back up. We can't have anyone else coming across him, now can we?" Iracebeth was happy that Olivia was being so helpful and not asking questions like her nosey sister. When she was done, Olivia grabbed her bag and the kitten, put her free arm around Iracebeth's waist and said, "Come on. Let's keep going." Iracebeth nodded and they continued their journey to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 7/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"They had finally reached the castle and Olivia was astonished at the sight of it. "It's so big, I think it can fit at least 200 of my house." she said, dreamily. Mirana laughed at that comment while Iracebeth just smiled nervously. It did look a bigger than she remembered it to be. "I made some renovations when you left." Mirana said. "Why did you do that?" Iracebeth asked. "Once you left, I kind of invited everyone to live in the castle. Hatter, The March Hare, Mally, everyone. Even Alice has returned. She resides here too." "Once I left? I didn't leave. I was banished, remember? What was this? Some kind of party you decided to have once I was gone?" Iracebeth asked, anger and confusion mixing together. "No, it's nothing like that. I just thought they would all like to live here, that's all." Iracebeth thought for a bit and decided that it was fine. For now. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mirana pushed open the heavy doors and the three of them walked into the castle. "Racie, you can show Olivia your room. It's right where it's always been. Meet me in the dining hall in 2 hours for dinner." Iracebeth led Olivia to her room. The door was black with a big red heart in the middle. Once inside, Olivia put her stuff down and sat down on the huge bed. Iracebeth went and joined her. "You have a nice room." Olivia said, amazed at the size. "Thanks." Iracebeth answered, absentminded. Olivia knew instantly what was troubling her. "Do you wanna talk about it now?" she asked slowly. "No...but i will tell you anyway." She then proceeded to tell Olivia about Stayne and being banished with him. She ended with why he died and how she had buried him in that dirt mound she was playing in. "And that's all that happened." she said, looking down. "Racie, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that." Olivia said sympathetically, resting her head on Iracebeth's shoulder. "It's ok." Iracebeth responded, shutting her eyes. They sat there until it was time to meet Mirana for dinner. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Racie, it's been 2 hours. We should go to the dining hall now." Iracebeth sighed. "Ok, let's go." When they got to the dining hall, Mirana was outside the doors waiting for them. "Everyone is already in there. I told them I had a surprise for them..." Mirana opened the door slowly. Everyone's heads turned as the three of them walked in. Their eyes widened when they saw Iracebeth. They tried not to look too surprised, but Iracebeth had seen their faces before they tried looking more solemn. Within seconds, the attention went to Olivia. "Who is that?" Hatter asked. "This is Olivia. She is the newest addition here." Mirana answered, taking her seat./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Iracebeth and Olivia sat next to each other. Everyone filled their plates and started to eat. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: (What happens next is in the next chapter, so read on!)/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 8/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"When everyone was done, they all headed out of the dining hall. Iracebeth and Olivia went back to their room to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Hatter was having a conversation with Mirana, which Iracebeth could hear through the slightly cracked open door. "I don't care." said a very agitated Hatter. "She doesn't belong here. Everyone hates her. I hate her, and I hate what she's done to my family." Iracebeth heard Hatter's heavy footsteps echo through the hall and Mirana's exasperated sigh as she headed to her room. Olivia had heard everything as well. She led Iracebeth to the bed and they both sat down. "What did you do to his family?" "Nothing. It's not important." Iracebeth replied, clearly distraught. /p  
p style="text-align: center;""It's ok. You don't have to say anything right now. Just try to relax and get some sleep." Olivia said, getting under the covers. Olivia was asleep within minutes, but Iracebeth couldn't relax enough to even shut her eyes. Hatters' words were running through her mind at a hundred miles an hour. She knew that she wasn't well liked, but she never thought that she could be truly hated./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She got out of the bed and walked toward her nightstand. She opened the top drawer to reveal her gold plated dagger, right where she left it. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. "This is the only thing that will help now." she said to herself./p  
p style="text-align: center;"She looked over at Olivia, still sleeping soundly, and whispered an apology to her only friend. She then gripped the dagger tightly and thrust it just below her rib cage. She started breathing heavily as her legs gave way and she slowly sank to the floor.../p 


End file.
